


So Let Me Teach You

by FxckHood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, art teacher ! zayn, harry is the supporting friend, intern! louis, louis is clumsy, zayn is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckHood/pseuds/FxckHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Uh excuse me but you've got some paint on your back. "</p><p>" is that some low excuse to stare at my butt?"</p><p>" No really you got paint there"</p><p>OR : Louis is send to a elementary school for his internship and meets the shy art teacher Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Let Me Teach You

When Zayn first got to see the new intern, he thought he might pass out.   
  
He was just wandering in the halls to waste some time before class as he came in too early that day. Normally he would wander around, look at the different art pieces on the walls which the kids made over the years or would simply get lost in his thoughts. But that day, when he walked in he knew that something was gonna be different.   
It could have been the smell of paint in the halls or the slightly different temperature that gave him this feeling but he wasn't sure.   
Something just felt _off_.   
  
But Zayn just shrugged the odd feeling off before continuing to walk down the hall.   
After putting all his stuff in the teachers room, he left to do his rounds.   
  
He doesn't even remember how it started that he came in early to do nothing, _it just happened_ and now it was almost like it was routine.   
All the other teachers came in way after him, most of them even just a few minutes before the first period would start and Zayn  would always just shake his head in amusement. Even though he was quite chaotic himself, he always managed to be there in time. Even if that meant he came in with his shirt inside out or his hair sticking up in different directions.   
  
And on that day, he was actually fully prepared for the day that was about to begin. He had left nothing home, his books were all in his bag and even his coffee turned out quite _good_ , if he might say that.   
So naturally, he found that something was _odd_. 

Lost in his thoughts he wandered around the art wing of the school and got pulled out of his head when he heard crashing sounds from one of the studios down the hallway.   
_Odd_ , again.  
  
When he made his way over to the studio the sound was coming from, which was the only one with the door wide open, he could he a high voice curse quietly.   
Which, again, suprised him. As he thought _he_ was the only _idiot_ that came in early.   
  
But apparently someone else was just as stupid as he was, which made him curious.   
And before he could stop himself, his feet had already dragged Zayn to the open door.   
  
 _Having a look wouldn't hurt anyone, right?_    
  
So he peaked his head inside and looked around the room.  
And as soon as he laid his eyes on the person in the room, his mind just went blank.   
  
There he was, in the middle of the art room standing in a pit of yellow paint, probably the most adorable men Zayn had ever seen.   
  
A small figure with wide hips and small waist. Brown hair and bright clothes.   
  
He really didn't mean to stare but the way he was just _standing there_ looking utterly lot of place in the middle of all those art pieces made _him_ the real master piece in this room. The light just fell right on his face, which was scrunched up in what Zayn thought was probably annoyance and it just made him look so _soft_. Zayn didn't know what to do so he just kept staring at the man.   
  
He must have dropped a bucket of paint, at least that was what it looked like and Zayn couldn't help but smile a little at that thought. He knew it must seem kinda creepy to just stand there in the door and stare at the man but what else was he supposed to do? 

  
  
But after what felt like an eternity, he actually got the courage to talk to him. He meant to say "hi, who are you?" but came out with " Uh excuse me but you've got some paint on your back. "  
And he wished he could slap himself in that moment. 

The man turned around and his eyebrows shot up in astonishment when he spotted Zayn. " Is that some low excuse to stare at my butt?"   
And _god_ , the way he put his hand on his hip and crooked his eyebrows at him made Zayn weak in the knees. 

" No really you got paint there" was what his mind thought of as an appropriate answer.   
  
And with clear confusion that man looked around himself and spotted the yellow paint on his butt, his cheeks redden a bit.   
" Oh well that's just great" he said while trying to wipe it off with his hands.   
  
Zayn couldn't be more fond of the stranger in front of him.   
  
" If you use alcohol it would come off better."   
  
" Well if I would drink alcohol I would feel a lot better" the man shot back and _well_ , Zayn couldn't help but laugh.  
  
He got up from where he had begun to lean against the door and made his way over to the man to extend his hand. " I'm Zayn by the way"   
The stranger smiled at him and shook his hand. "Louis"   
  
"Well _Louis_ , what brings you here on such a early morning?"  
  
"I'm here for my internship and I wanted to prepare my first art class but as you can see that didn't work for me apparently."   
  
And _oh shit_ , was that man adorable.   
  
"If you want to, I can help you with that. But maybe after you've taken your pants off."   
  
"Excuse me?" Louis laughed. " But I don't put out without being wined and dined."  
  
And Zayn wished he could just disappear. Why was he so awkward.   
" I meant after you changed your pants." He tried to say without stuttering too hard. " I mean I've got a spare pair of pants in my locker if you want." His faced warmed up even further and Zayn thought he must look like a tomato by now. Why was he so easily flustered by that man?   
  
" Alright, _Zayn_." Louis smirked.  
  
  



End file.
